Rose (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Rose. '''Rose' is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. Her signature superpower is , which transforms the zombie with the highest strength into a Goat. If there are 2 or more zombies with the highest strength, Rose can decide which zombie to transform into a Goat. Origins She is based off of the plant class from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 of the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' - Transform a Zombie with the highest Attack into a . **'Other:' ***Transmogrify - Transform a Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 1 . ***Big Chill - Freeze a Zombie. Draw a card. ***Weed Whack - A Zombie gets -2 /-2 . *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 07: Everything's Coming Up Goats! **Zombie Mission 15: Stormin' the Castle **Zombie Mission 30: A Thorny Situation **Zombie Mission 35: The Power of the Rose *'Battle Area:' Castle Hero description Refuses to be nerfed. Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy Rose controls the Zombie side with chilling Freeze effects which power up her Snowdrop to massive size. With Rose is all about taking control of the battle. She can outsmart the zombie hero and ruin their strategies to give her time to set up her defense. This way she will be able to protect her sun-generating plants so she can play powerful plants early, destroy any threats, and be on the offensive in the late-game. Rose can use the [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] and [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] abilities from the Smarty class to her advantage to protect plants from zombie attacks. She is also capable of weakening zombie fighters significantly, which she does with Transmogrify, and most notably, Goatify. Due to her Solar class, Rose can get more sun quickly, which allows her to completely suppress the opponent with clever tactics such as healing herself and playing early. With access to more flowers than any other plant hero, Rose has one of the greatest flower synergies around. The Solar class sure gives her access to most flowers, but the Smarty class also provides many useful flowers. Snowdrop can be a very useful bridge in between a freezing deck and a flower deck if one wants to do both of them, and Vanilla is a good flower that only Rose can use with her flower synergy decks. is an immensely powerful plant and also a flower, but needs to be protected to be any viable. Fortunately, Rose has stalling tricks up her sleeve to protect Snapdragon and also other frail plants. As a result of her overall strategy, Rose focuses on tactics too much, and not so much on direct offense or defense. Many of her plants have below average stats. If the opponent manages to outfox her, outlast her, or overwhelm her, she can get in a tight spot, and there is not much she can do. The fact that she lacks boosting tricks does not help at all, so the only way for her to deal with tough zombies is to use tricks to stall them or outright destroy them. Her greatest weakness, however, is her lack of reliable access to cards that allow her to draw a card. To make up for it, she can use cards like Sage Sage, 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, and Sow Magic Beans. Against Always be one step ahead of her. It is advisable to counter her tricks so she cannot take advantage over you. If you cannot nullify her tricks, then she will end up controlling the game and leading you away from victory. Make sure you overwhelm her. You can try spamming cheap zombies to stress her into stalling them. As mentioned before, her greatest weakness is her low card draw; just like Nightcap, if she wastes all her cards, you can use this to your advantage to turn the tide of the battle, so as to outsmart her. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *Her signature superpower is a reference to her Goatify ability in Garden Warfare 2, as it can turn zombies into goats as well. **Rose gets herself turned into a goat at the end of the mission "Everything's Coming Up Goats!" When she tries to turn Super Brainz into a goat, the spell gets reflected by his mirror and ends up hitting Rose herself. *Rose's castle appears in one of the missions' comics. *She shares her battle music with Chompzilla. *Rose, , and Nightcap are the only plant heroes that do not have a specific known plant fighter counterpart. **Rose could be the hero form of Briar Rose. However, this is not confirmed yet. *In the boss battle of Stormin' the Castle, Rose has the ability to use Sunburn, though it is supposed to be Solar Flare's signature superpower. This may be a bug. *Her description is a reference to nerfing, a common term in online multiplayer games, in which a character is made weaker than they previously were in a patch or update due to them having too much power in the game. **In particular, Rose used to be incredibly powerful in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, resulting in many players calling for her to be nerfed. This description seems to reference this. **Ironically, she was later nerfed in the Graveyard Variety Pack DLC update. *She is the only plant hero to not wear a L.E.A.F. symbol. *Her eye color is green as opposed to black in her appearance in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *She is the only plant hero that can be played in (Mission)RED Alert. *Although is a plant, Rose is able to play it in (Mission)RED Alert. This is possibly because both plants are red-colored. Category:Heroes Category:Plants Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Solar Heroes Category:Plant Heroes